Toi et Moi
by Roukiia-chan
Summary: Tsunade a confié une mission a Hinata, Ino et Sakura, mais celle-ci va mal tourné... Lis la fic et tu verra :


**Toi et Moi**

**Si j'avais su, un amour non partagé fais mal, je le sais mais je veux le rejoindre… On me laisse sur le côté et on me traite de boulet ou bien de faible qui ne sert a rien…**

**Comment réagirez-vous ? Mais bon sait du passé tous sa, en tant que la disciple de la Godaime Tsunade, je ne peux plus être faible, je me sens forte, même si mon cœur a de multiples blessures qui ne cicaterisera pas…**

**Tsunade : Sakura tu es une magnifique Jonin, qui est intelligente, respectez de tous et forte. Tu me surpassera dans quelques semaines je n'en doute pas.**

**Sakura : Tsunade-sama ! Ne dites pas de choses qui ne sont pas vrais !**

**Tsunade : Bref, je ne t'es pas vraiment fais venir ici pour ça. Je vais te donné une mission.**

**Sakura : Laquelle ?**

**Tsunade : Tu va devoir faire équipe avec Ino et Hinata.**

**Sakura : Elle consiste en quoi ? **

**Tsunade : Espionné l'Akatsuki, je sais que sait fou de demandé sa mais tu es la meilleur et Hinata avec son byakugan est excellente en défense et Ino est excellente en manimant de l'âme.**

**Sakura : Vous savez très bien qu'on ne s'entend pas vraiment.**

**Tsunade : Il faudra mettre vos sentiments de côté et de faire un bon travail. Je les ai tenues au courant de cette mission elles ont acceptés. Tu sera la chef de groupe. Vous devez vous rejoindre devant les portes de Konoha Sud a 20h se soir, j'y serai ! Sur ce j'espère que tu va accepté cette ordre de mission.**

**Porte Konoha Sud 20h :**

**Tsunade : Vous êtes toutes là tant mieux ! Vous devez allez dans la fôret vers Tsuchi no kuni* ! Allez-y ! Bonne chance et faites attention a vous !**

**Les filles : Haï !**

**Elles partirent en direction vers Tsuchi no kuni. La tension est pesante voir opressante.**

**Sakura : … Comment vous allez ?*essayant de brisé la tension***

**Les deux filles : …**

**1 journée c'étais passé sans que personne ne parle.**

**Sakura : On va faire une pause on a déjà fais le plus gros du chemin, je vais cherché du bois faites la tente.**

**Sakura partit cherché du bois et quand elle revient elle entendit en bout de conversation.**

**Ino : Non mais tu te rends compte elle nous fais faire une pause que maintenant tous sa parce qu'elle veux se montré supérieur a nous !**

**Hinata : J… Je ne pense pas…**

**Ino : Ma parole tu vois rien ! Souviens-toi quand Naruto allait l'embrassé !**

**Hinata : Ce n'est peut-être pas de sa faute et puis elle l'a repoussé !**

**Sakura : Vous avez fini avec la tente ?**

**Ino :…**

**Hinata*rouge* : Euh.. O..Oui**

**Sakura : Reposez-vous, je ferais la garde se soir.**

**Le Matin arriva et les filles avaient déjà tous rangé et éteind le feu.**

**Sakura : On y va.**

**5heures plus tard elles étaient arrivées devant une montagne.**

**Sakura : Hinata avec ton byakugan que vois-tu ?**

**Hinata : Je vois 5personnes, et une crevasse par où on pourrait passez, elle est éloigné des 5 personnes.**

**Sakura : Très bien même si sait un piège je vous ferai sortir.**

**Les filles passèrent par la crevasse et se retrouvèrent sur un immense lac.**

**Hinata : Hein ? On sont passez leurs chakra ?**

**Des rires se firent entendrent**

…**: Haha fais comme des rats.**

… **: Tout à fait Deidara !**

**Deidara : On va se présenté peut-être. Moi c'est Deidara.**

**Sasori : Sasori, ravie de te revoir Sakura.**

**Hidan : Hidan ;)**

**Kakuzu : Kakuzu**

**Itachi : Itachi**

**Sakura : Merde une embuscade*je m'en doutais mais peut importe***

**Sakura*murmure* Hinata y'aura-t-il un endroit où on pourrait sortir ?**

**Hinata*murmure* : Tout en haut la pierre et moin épaisse.**

**Sakura*murmure* : Très bien allez-y je les retiendrai !**

**Sakura : Maintenant !**

**Les filles partirent au somment. Et Sakura suivi en laissant un clone. Elles arrivèrent au sommet. **

**Sakura : Je vais détruire le mur et vous allez vous enfuir je vous rejoindrai, mais surtout NE faite PAS demi-tour ! Je les retiendrai 5min.**

**Sakura brisa le mur et les fille partirent**

**Deidara : C'est pas bien d'avoir fais ça… hm**


End file.
